


The Many Sides of Tony Stark

by Graceless_Grace



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fever, Other, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, this is not slash or shippy because pete us underage fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceless_Grace/pseuds/Graceless_Grace
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun week and a half at the tower with Tony Stark and the other Avengers becomes a family-bonding, father-son moment on steroids when Peter comes down with a fever.





	The Many Sides of Tony Stark

There were many different sides of Tony Stark. Billionaire playboy; the awe-inspiring Iron Man; science enthusiast… could “father” be added to the list? With all the time he spent around the kid, many people assumed he was Peter’s father at first glance. Peter had been spending more and more time at the tower, but he was almost always in his own space. Peter was the kind of person who preferred to be by himself when working, which he always was at the tower; even if Peter was right across from Tony, he would be so engrossed in his work that he would barely notice the surrounding world.

Today marked the beginning of Peter spending his most of his winter break at the Tower. A week and a half of training with the Avengers, making suit upgrades, and living alongside his heroes. Tony made arrangements for everyone to be in the tower at the same time, just for Peter. He was so bad at pleasing people, but the kid was easily impressed, and a little help from Pepper allowed him to plan the perfect “vacation” for the boy. Peter would be over the moon!

…or, at least, that’s what Tony  _thought_  would happen.

Happy had picked Peter up from school, the had taken him to May’s apartment briefly to collect his things and so Peter and his unusually attractive aunt could say their goodbyes. May was on her way to a winter cruise she had won two tickets to at a raffle at work. She initially thought of Peter to go with her, but both Tony and the kid felt she deserved a little alone time. Plus, Peter could always use more training time.

While waiting on the spiderling to lug his case downstairs, Happy sent Tony a little warning text:

 _Heads_   _up,_   _boss_.  _Kid’s_   _in_   _a_   _mood_   _today._

 _-_   _Happy_

The thought of Peter upset made Tony curious to say the least. He’d seen Peter mad, sad, and on two minutes of sleep over a period of 3 days, but he had never really seen him in a Typical Teenage Funk. Maybe this could be a learning experience? Then again, Tony was hoping he would perk up once he heard about the week he had planned for the two of them. By the time Happy and Peter arrived, he was more than ready to deal with whatever  _mood_  the kid was in.

“Underoos!” he joking called upon the kids arrival. Peter’s response was a quiet “hi,” muttered against a tight fist. He stifled a few wet coughs before clearing his throat and setting down his bag next to the couch. Without even turning to look at Tony, Peter plopped down on the couch.

“Wow, what a greeting, thanks kid,” Tony quipped. Peter had pulled his knees up to his chest and was seething quietly on his own, paying no attention to his mentor’s comment.

Tony sighed, turning to Happy. “Do me a favor, Happy, and take his stuff to his room. We’re gonna have a little chat.”

Once Happy had cleared the room, Tony took a seat beside Peter. “You have been here for five minutes and you’re already mad at me?” Tony said, only half joking. “What gives, kid? What’s with this new attitude you’ve developed?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Nothing,” he huffed, stifling another cough, this time against his knees. “I’m a teenager, I’m allowed to be moody. Leave me alone.”

Before Tony could respond, another set of coughs pulled Peter from his current position to one where he sat up far more straight.

“I don’t like the sound of that cough,” Tony started.

“Yeah, well I don’t like the sound of this conversation. I’ll be in my room.”

* * *

Tony didn’t see Peter for two more hours, at the end of which it was Peter who emerged from his room, red-eyed and pale-faced.

“Did you take a nap?” Natasha asked. She had arrived shortly after Peter had retreated to his bedroom. In that time, Tony had filled her in on the kid’s newly acquired bad mood. She told Tony to be on his best behavior. He told her to tell the kid that.

“Yeah, I -” Peter stopped short to cough again, a wet, wheezing cough that, this time around, forced him to grab onto the counter for support.

“That’s attractive,” Natasha joked.

“It’s worrying is what it is,” Tony placed a hand against Peter’s sweaty forehead, panic fluttering about as he felt how warm Peter was. “FRIDAY, what’s his temp?”

“101.7°F, boss.”

“So,” Tony began, pushing back Peter’s dampened curls as affectionately as he could before removing his hand all together. “It wasn’t a  _mood_  you developed, it was a fever.”

Peter groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and sniffling wetly. Tears pricked at his eyes. This was humiliating. He hardly even felt comfortable being sick around May or Ned, the thought of having a fever around Tony freaking Stark made him want to crawl into a hole and die.

“Hey, hey, kid, it’s okay,” Tony brushed a stray tear away with his thumb, gingerly cupping Peter’s cheek. “I know being sick is hard, especially as a teenager, and as a superhero. I’m not the best at this kind of stuff, but, uh, how does this sound?”

Peter’s head perked up.

“Natasha’s already here, and Barton’s on his way. Steve supposedly is coming at some point too. They all really wanna see you, and I know you’re not feeling your best, so how about we have the great and powerful American hero Steve Rogers pick up some soup from that deli you like, and we’ll all watch a movie?”

He’d never seen Peter smile so wide, especially with a fever.

* * *

“Peter, blow your nose the right way, for Christ’s sake.” Tony shoved a box of tissues towards Peter, whose legs were strewn across Tony’s lap, a blanket over the both of them. Peter, who had been not-so secretly wiping his nose on his sleeve for the past hour, had taken a “hero-strength” dose of acetaminophen an hour ago. While the medicine had started to lower his fever, it was also making him drowsy and snotty. If he hadn’t been Stark’s kid, Tony probably would have found it downright disgusting.

_Stark’s kid…_

“Boss,” came FRIDAY’s voice. “Captain Rogers and Mr. Barton are here.”

Not a moment later, the two heroes came through the door, Steve carrying a paper bag under his arm.

“Soul delivery!” Clint smiled, scooping Natasha into his arms for a hug. It had been too long, and would have been even longer without the kid. That wonderful, marvellous, bringing-people-together kid.

At the mention of food, Peter slid off the couch, following Tony as he approached Steve.

“Pete, go wash your hands first.”

“But I’m already sick!”

“Don’t care, wash your hands. Soup’ll still be here when you get back. And so will Steve. I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen him.”

Peter rolled his eyes and took off for the bathroom. He normally would have protested more, but he still respected Mr. Stark, no matter how close they grew, and besides, Tony had, upon FRIDAY’s suggestion, been pumping him full of fluids for the last hour.

“Who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?” Clint joked, “You’re acting like… like a dad!”

“Whatever bird boy,” Tony grinned, grabbing a spoon for Peter’s soup. “FRIDAY, how long until Pete’s next dose?”

“Four hours still, boss. Plenty of time left.”

Peter came back, sluggishly moving towards the kitchen table. He sat down, groaning softly and laying his head on the table. Steve approached, quickly running a hand through Peter’s hair.

“Not feeling too hot, huh kid?”

Tony placed the soup in front of Peter, smiling softly to himself as the kid dug in. “He can’t feel that bad,” Tony joked. “He’s eating faster than when he’s healthy.”

Peter shoved his arm in between mouthfuls, feeling the warmth of the soup spread throughout his entire body. He stopped, a few spoonfuls short of finishing, to sneeze, followed by a fit of wet, raspy coughing. Tears pricked at his eyes.

“Woah, woah, okay,” Tony pulled the bowl away, moving beside Peter to rub small circles against his back. “Back on the couch. We can all finish the movie and then you are going to bed.”

Tony, for once, kept his word. He piled the couch full of superheroes, no, full of family, before wrapping Peter up in a blanket and giving him a can of ginger ale. Once the movie was over Peter took an early dose of his medicine, and Tony freaking Stark tucked him into bed.

Who said Tony Stark couldn’t be a father? After all, he was already a billionaire playboy, the awe-inspiring Iron Man, a science enthusiast… now he was a father too. Father to a pretty amazing kid, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Hit me up either on my blog (graceless-fever) or here. ♡  
> Please don't forget to comment if you liked it!


End file.
